Vacaciones en París
by SissyAgreste
Summary: Que pasaría si las cartas Sakura ayudaran a dar con el paradero de Hawk Moth? Pero, a la vez, uno de los guardianes despertara celos en el héroe gatuno y en Adrién, y este mismo guardián les ayudara a descubrir sus identidades? Magia y Miraculous en una misma historia, espero les guste [Adrianette] [SakuraxShaoran] [LadyNoir] [MariChat]
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones en París

Protagonistas: Sakura Kinomoto, Marinette/LadyBug, Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran Li, Adrién Agreste/Chat Noir, Eriol Hiragizawa, Alya, Nino, Hawk Moth

Capítulo 1: Japón

*Tomoeda*

Cuatro chicos de aproximadamente 15 años se encontraban en un café, discutiendo lo que harían en vacaciones, la chica de ojos color esmeralda, prefería mantenerse al margen de la discusión que tenían sus amigos, y su novio, sobre el lugar al que podrían ir todos juntos con los guardianes y su familia, en ese café se encontraban trabajando Touya y Yukito, quienes solo veían la discusión desde el mostrador, negando con la cabeza, hasta que, decidieron intervenir…

Touya: Saben, leí de un vuelo a París, sale el sábado y no es muy costoso

Sakura: pero, en ese lugar suceden cosas extrañas

Tomoyo: No es extraño luego de lo sucedido con las cartas

Eriol: *ríe* Tomoyo tiene razón

Shaoran: Además, tienen a los héroes ahí…. Como era que se llamaban?

Tomoyo: Chat Noir y LadyBug, incluso podríamos ayudarlos a salvar la ciudad *con estrellas en los ojos*

Sakura: *ríe nerviosamente* tranquila Tomoyo, no se si sea buena idea

Shaoran: es verdad, ellos tienen esos disfraces mágicos para ocultar su identidad, solo podíamos ayudarlos a distancia

Eriol: Nada nos impide hacerlo

Yukito: entonces, las vacaciones serán en País?

Todos: Siii!

Touya: Bien, entonces hay que hablar con nuestros padres y con los padres del mocoso

Sakura: que no le digas así!

Touya: tranquilo monstruo

Shaoran: que no le digas así!

No era ningún secreto que a Touya le gustaba molestar a la pareja, y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, se veian bien juntos, claro que, el jamas admitiría algo así, oh, me olvide de mencionarlo, soy siempre tan distraída, bueno, el papá de Sakura y la mamá de Tomoyo, se casaron, convirtiendo a nuestras 2 mejores amigas en hermanas, cosa que, ambas amaban, se habían casado hace, alrededor de 6 meses, y, estaban muy felices, claro que, Nadeshiko, la mamá de Touya y Sakura, también lo estaba, o eso había dicho Touya luego de verla unos días después de la boda, en fin, sigamos con la historia…

Mientras que Touya y Yukito salían del trabajo, los chicos iban a la casa de la familia Kinomoto, a hablar sobre las vacaciones que querían tener en París, la ciudad del amor, a lo que, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, viajarían en 3 días, así que, habría muchos preparativos que hacer…

 **Bueno, esta historia... no se como se me ocurrio, pero, me dieron ganas de mezclar estas 2 series que amo 3 espero les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: París

*París*

Marinette se encontraba en el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, habían terminado las clases, así que, decidió ir ahí para diseñar algunos vestidos, o lo que se le ocurriera, sin embargo, no conto con que cierto rubio también había tenido esa idea, claro que con diferentes propósitos, mientras Marinette estaba concentrada en un boceto que había llegado a su cabeza en ese momento, no presto atención cuando el rubio se acercaba a la banca donde estaba sentada…

Adrién: Puedo sentarme?

La peli azul quedo estática al escuchar esa voz, solo pudo levantar la mirada y hacer una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y contesto con movimientos torpes de manos

Marinette: Yo… este… digo… si, claro que puedes jejeje

El rubio tomo asiento a su lado y observo el dibujo que la chica estaba haciendo

Adrién: Valla Marinette, es asombroso

Marinette: Eh?... oh, esto? Jeje no es nada…

Adrién: claro que si, eres una asombrosa diseñadora

La azabache se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, como desearía poder confesarle lo que sentía, pero, antes de poder decir algo, una explosión la hizo salir de su mundo y observar a todos lados hasta encontrar el lugar de la explosión…

Adrién: Yo… debo irme

Marinette: si jeje yo… también

Así, ambos se fueron por direcciones opuestas para esconderse y transformarse, para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el akuma, que, oh! Sorpresa, estaba cerca de la torre Eiffel, ambos héroes se encontraron en el camino…

Chat: My lady, que gusto verla, los días son más brillantes si puedo verte

LadyBug: Chat, no es momento para esto… no es un tanto… cotidiano que los akumas siempre lleguen a la torre? (recordemos a Stone Heart, Burbujeo, Volpina, Guitar Villan, El Mimo, Volpina, solo por mencionar algunos)

Chat: si, tienes razón

LadyBug: y aquí viene otra ironía, lo provoco Chloe, que acaso no aprende?

Llegaron a la Torre, sin embargo en mitad de la pelea con el akuma, esté, los golpeo y sus armas salieron disparadas lejos de ellos…

Akuma: Que van a hacer sin sus armas, no tienen como protegerse! *risa malvada*

LadyBug: Chat, debemos recuperarlos

Chat: Yo lo distraeré

LadyBug: ten cuidado

Y así, mientras Chat distraía al akuma, LadyBug logró dar con el lugar donde sus armas se encontraban, a pesar de que esté akuma dio una mayor batalla que los demás, lograron derrotarlo, pero, no siempre las cosas resultan tan bien al final, ya que, ambos resultaron con algunos raspones en la cara y brazos…

Chat: este akuma fue diferente

LadyBug: Tienes razón, pero, últimamente ha sido así, cada vez estamos más cerca de dar con Hawk Moth

Chat: Y que crees que suceda?

LadyBug: Debemos quitarle el miraculous, a como de lugar, y si todo sale bien…

Chat: Podremos conocer nuestras identidades? *con estrellitas en los ojos*

LadyBug: Claro *la azabache río* bueno, ya me queda poco tiempo para que mi transformación termine, nos vemos Chat

Se fue saltando por los edificios de París hasta su hogar, mientras Chat la observaba.

 **Bueno, a partir del siguente cap empiezan los celos muajajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Salvada por el ángel

Chat: No puedo esperar que derrotemos a Hawk Moth… esperen… como regresare a casa con la cara así? Si se supone que no he salido de mi habitación?

En ese momento, volteo a ver la ciudad buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, a su mente llegaron los rostros de 3 personas, pero, descarto a 2 de ellas, Alya, pues, no dejaría las preguntas, Nino, simplemente lo descarto, solo le quedaba Marinette, así que, tomando el mismo camino que su Lady se dirigió a casa de la chica, al llegar al balcón, toco la trampilla, esperando que estuviera en su habitación, un rato después, Marinette abrió la trampilla, y observo al felino, era una suerte que hubiera llegado antes y se hubiera curado y maquillado las zonas afectadas luego de la batalla…

Marinette: Chat Noir? Que te paso en la cara?

Chat: Es por eso que vengo prrrincesa, no puedo llegar a mi casa viéndome así, necesito tu ayuda

Marinette: pasa

Chat entró y se sorprendió al ver el botiquín en el sillón, junto con un maquillaje en polvo

Chat: a quien estabas curando?

Marinette se dio cuenta de que el botiquín y el maquillaje seguían ahí, por lo que río nerviosamente e invento una excusa

Marinette: LadyBug vino por las mismas razones que tu

Chat: Valla, hoy has ayudado a los 2 héroes de París

Marinette: no es nada, siéntate

Marinette curo a Chat y le aplico un poco de maquillaje, dejando la cara de Chat tal y como siempre ha estado, purrrfecta

Marinette: Ya esta

Chat: *se mira en el espejo* valla princesa, eres una gran maquilladora

*3 días después*

Varias cosas pueden pasar en 3 días, por ejemplo, que por indiscreción de cierta rubia, nuestro querido modelo, se enterara que le gusta a cierta azabache que se sienta atrás de él, cosa que, lo confundió mucho, siempre estuvo seguro de sus sentimientos, pero, ahora no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y al acercarse a Marinette siempre era una mezcla de frases incoherentes por parte de ambos, ya que, por parte del rubio, no quería hacer que la azabache se ilusionara.

Ese día, habían llegado Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Meiling, Shaoran, Eriol, Yuki, Touya, Spin y Kero, se instalaron en el hotel que quedaba al otro lado de la calle de la Torre Eiffel, todos estaban emocionados por poder ver a los héroes de París.

Salieron del hotel, con intenciones de ir a recorrer la ciudad, más, un auto que había sido lanzado, los hizo regresar a toda prisa.

Touya: Así que esos son los misterios de este lugar

Tomoyo: así es

Meiling: hay que hacer algo mientras apaercen Chat Noir y LadyBug

Tomoyo: ya me adelante

La sonrisa y la mirada de Tomoyo no les gusto nada a Sakura y Shaoran, y tenían razón, todos subieron y Tomoyo los hizo ponerse unos trajes especiales, el de Sakura, era parecido al vestido que llevaba en la obra escolar de la segunda película, solo que, en vez de la falda, tenia un pantalón corto, y el mismo antifaz, mientras que Shaoran, él traía su usual traje verde, solo que Tomoyo lo hizo ponerse un antifaz a juego.

Shaoran: Y para que todo esto?

Tomoyo: No es obvio? Ustedes así como los héroes deben proteger su identidad, con los guardianes no hay problema, así que, manos a la obra

Solo que esta vez, Tomoyo tuvo que quedarse en el hotel, mientras Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol (quien también traía su taje de Clow y un antifaz, cortesía de Tomoyo) junto con los guardianes, se dirigieron a donde estaba el akuma.

*Colegio Francoise Dupoint*

El salón de clases se encontraba en la clase de educación física, estaban calentando para empezar las actividades, cuando un estruendo los puso alerta, Alya, al instante saco su teléfono, para grabar el momento en el que aparecieran los héroes, arriba del estadio, apareció un chico con una especie de cosplay, el cual era en color plata, con algunos detalles en negro, una mascara, y una capa negra con el borde rojo, (Si, lo saque de Star Wars) con una pistola en la mano, observo a los chicos y sonrío, busco un punto específico y disparo la pistola, de la cual salió un rayo color rojo, Adrién observo que el rayo iba a dar justo contra Marinette, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar para ir a transformarse, una especie de ángel apareció, apenas toco el piso cuando se llevó a Marinette en brazos, antes de que el rayo pudiera siquiera alcanzarla, cosa que no le agrado nada al rubio, quien, inmediatamente busco un lugar alejado…

Plagg: Parece que estas celoso

Adrién: no digas tonterías Plagg

Plagg: di lo que quieras, pero, no te gusto nada su aparición

Adrién: Esque…

Plagg: no intentes excusarte, mejor transfórmate

Mientras tanto…

Yue dejo a Marinette sobre el tejado donde se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y los demás guardianes, sin embargo, la azabache seguía sin abrir los ojos, mientras abrazaba al guardián.

Yue: ya puedes soltarme? *con su usual tono frío*

Marinette abrió los ojos, al escuchar al guardián, más, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que seguía abrazándolo, lo soltó al instante.

Marinette: Lo… lo siento, pero, que fue lo que paso?

Yue: No te diste cuenta? *dijo algo sorprendido, su actitud distraída era igual a la de Sakura* ese sujeto estuvo a punto de atacarte

Marinette: yo… n… no me di cuenta


End file.
